


Phenomena

by StupidityNowOffersWisdom



Series: a-26-z [16]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidityNowOffersWisdom/pseuds/StupidityNowOffersWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tells the same thing to Lemrina, when she asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phenomena

**P** henomena

It's light diffraction, he tells  _her_ , when, she asks about the blues in the skies. He tells the same thing to Lemrina, when she asks.

Having to re-educate a princess on the ways of the Terran feels wrong - it's just like confirming that Asseylum is gone, for good. It's as if Vers doesn't acknowledge her anymore, not in person, not in writing, because they think that the 'Asseylum' façade Lemrina parades around with is  _the real thing_.

He wonders what the phenomenon will be called once the Versians and Terrans all realise that 'Asseylum' is all but a ruse.


End file.
